


Skype Call

by InkDrops



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Asanoya & Kagehina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kageyama and Asahi have a moment, M/M, Praise Kink, Skype, Skype Sex, they're all kinky fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: The phone call thing had mostly been an accident.But they planned this. And it might just be the best idea they've ever had.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shoyou/Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu/Asahi Azumane
Series: The Sexual Adventures of Asanoya & Kagehina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802671
Comments: 24
Kudos: 262





	Skype Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'Stay on the Call' but you don't have to read it to understand this.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read 'Stay on the Call' and showed interest in a sequel! This may very well turn into a full-blown series cuz I'm in love with this pairing

Hinata was a little nervous.

The phone call thing had, mostly, been an accident.

But _this_? They _planned_ this.

He was going to be _seen_ , by two of his best friends, while his boyfriend fucked him silly.

But thankfully, Kageyama had tugged the ginger into his lap the second he sensed his unease, nuzzling gently into the back of his neck until he calmed.

Which was good, except without his nervousness, he was overflowing with excitement, already feeling a slight blur of arousal as he turned to face Kageyama and kiss him.

It was gentle, at first, sweet and loving.

Kageyama pulled away first, running his fingertips over the others back, catching occasionally on the shirt he wore. "Love you."

Hinata couldn't help smiling brightly, a happy "love you too" bubbling out of him before he was leaning in again.

This kiss was harsher, open mouthed and teasing, until they were both left gasping for air.

Again, Kageyama pulled back, gripping the elder's hips to hold him close. "You wanna call them?"

Hinata bit at his lip for a moment, tempted to keep this between just them, before he nodded.

_This could be a lot of fun._

Kageyama nodded, helping the other turn to face the opposite direction, though refusing to let him leave his lap.

Hinata, hands shaking a little, reached for their laptop and pulled up Skype, an app they'd recently decided to download. _For obvious reasons._

The sound of the call ringing sent a jolt of nerves through him as he settled against Kageyama's chest, making sure they could both be seen on the screen.

Thankfully, Noya was quick to answer, camera quivering as he settled between Asahi's legs and laid his computer out in front of them, already unashamedly naked.

"You ready for this?" It was Asahi, always gentle and caring.

Hinata felt a gentle squeeze at his hips as he nodded, shoulders relaxing as equally gentle kisses were scattered over his shoulder. "Let's do this."

They'd agreed early on that Hinata would be the focus, so he let himself melt into the feeling of teasing fingertips sliding beneath his shirt.

He watched his computer screen, heart skipping at the attention the other two were giving him, eyes never straying.

Hinata hadn't even dressed up for this, though he'd been tempted to wear something special. Instead, he was in simple black joggers and one of his boyfriend's shirts, yet they _still_ were looking at him like he was something mesmerizing.

Like he was something _pretty_.

Kageyama's hands were cold on his skin, as they slid his shirt over his head and let it fall somewhere to the side.

They felt even colder on his hips in comparison to the gentle press of tongue and teeth on his now bare shoulders, dipping beneath the waistband of his joggers.

It wasn't long before he was completely naked, kind of wishing he _had_ dressed up a little. Because the air wasn't exactly warm against his half-hard dick and his special underwear usually stayed on longer than just his boxers.

But then Kageyama started talking, palms dragging over Hinata's bare thighs, and pretty much any logical thought flew out the window.

"You look so pretty like this, baby, but do you think you can spread your legs a little more? Give our guests a little show."

Hinata's legs fell open obediently, tips of his toes tucking beneath Kageyama's thighs, and the younger chuckled a little.

"Are you cold?"

Hinata nodded, eyelids fluttering as he watched Asahi and Noya shift without looking away.

"Guess I should warm you up, huh?" Kageyama didn't wait for a response, reaching for the bedside table with one hand and cupping his thigh with the other. "Know your safe word?"

Hinata nodded again, watching as Kageyama poured an excessive amount of lube on his fingers and press one to his entrance.

It was gentle, this part always was, and Hinata practically melted beneath the attention.

He fought the urge to press down against the touch, watching instead, as Asahi wound his arms around Noya's waist and rested his chin on top of the younger's head.

It was a sweet gesture, but the look in his eyes seemed to be the complete opposite. Even through a computer screen, it sent burning sparks down his spine.

Hinata's attention wavered just slightly at the burn of a second finger being added, though a tender kiss to his temple had him relaxing again quickly.

Kageyama, using his free hand to pull one of Hinata's legs to his chest, finally looked up from where he'd been focused on his boyfriend. He swallowed thickly as he caught sight of the other couple watching them, thinking through his next actions.

He murmured, quietly enough that only Hinata heard him-"you want them to talk to you? So I can focus on this?"

He waited for Hinata's confident nod, before looking back to his computer screen.

"He likes when you tell him how good he looks, how pretty he sounds.. if you're both okay with that."

Noya was the first to speak, scrambling to praise his friend.

"Fuck, Sho, you've got no idea how good you are!"

Kageyama, pleased by the way the words made Hinata shudder, returned to kissing and nipping at the ginger's shoulder and fingering him open.

It wasn't until Hinata was falling apart in Kageyama's lap that Asahi really joined in, lifting his head and leaning forward.

"Shoyo, pretty doesn't even begin to describe how you sound."

And it really didn't. Hinata always starts quiet, as he falls into submission, but it doesn't last long.

He was overflowing with whines and broken moans, a stunning melody of rough and high sound, in between desperate gasps.

That, paired with the way he arched into every touch, skin flushed a pretty pink... it was more than enough to drive anyone crazy.

So Kageyama wasn't at all surprised when both Noya and Asahi showered him in praise, lighting up at the way he reacted to it, until Hinata was begging.

"Please, _fuck_ -" Hinata could barely keep his eyes open, pressing his hips down against Kageyama's hand with shaky urgency. "I'm ready, just-aa _h_!"

Kageyama was tempted to tease him more, to see just how far he could push him tonight, but his thighs were already shaking and his fists were clenching with the urge to grab.

But Hinata knew better than to touch himself and Kageyama knew when to have mercy.

So he planted one last kiss before pulling his fingers from Hinata's hole, smirking a little at the whine that escaped him. "Condom or not?"

He waited for the ginger to gain enough stability to shake his head and stutter out a quiet no before Kageyama helped him kneel above him.

He knew the elder well enough to know without looking that his eyes had fallen closed the second he started to sink down on Kageyama's cock, a strangled moan echoing around the room.

Kageyama ran gentle hands over Hinata's back as they both took a moment to catch their breath. He kept himself tucked in close to Hinata, running soothing touches over his sides until he felt the ginger start to relax.

That's when he looked up at the computer, only to find that Asahi had bent Noya over onto his hands and knees. The sight sent a now very familiar jolt of arousal through his body, and he felt his hands tighten around Hinata's hips.

He nuzzled teasingly against the curve of the ginger's neck, murmuring a quiet "look at them, Hinata".

Kageyama knew the moment Hinata's eyes had opened, heard the gasp and felt the shiver, and couldn't help a small smirk. "That's because of you."

Hinata whimpered lightly, shifting where he sat and arching at the resulting feeling.

Kageyama ran his fingertips over the soft skin of the elder's inner thighs, passing through the dip of his hips and over his sides. He repeated the motion as he watched Asahi finger Noya open, both of their eyes still on their computer screen.

It was intoxicating, to know that _Hinata_ , and what Kageyama was _doing_ to him, could have so much power.

So rather than dragging the moment out like he tended to do, his hands finally settled low on Hinata's waist, fingers pressing imprints into the skin as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Come on, baby." His voice came out rough and far more desperate than it was supposed to, but if anything, that turned Hinata on more. _To know that he was making the love of his life fall apart with pleasure..._

He followed the tug and pull of Kageyama's hands easily, choking on a gasp as he rose and fell back down on his cock.

And neither one of their gazes left the computer screen as they found a rythm. Asahi had since pulled jis fingers from Noya's hole, kneeling behind him to instead sink his dick into him.

And _holy shit_ , if that wasn't a beautiful sight, they didn't know what was.

Noya was barely managing to keep his eyes open, stuttering between praising Hinata and asking for more. Behind him, Asahi started gentle, muscles rippling lightly with each thrust.

Things got a little blurry after that.

Hinata was barely able to stay upright, arching against Kageyama's hands against the curve of his back. His voice fell beautifully high, eventually stuttering out a shaky line about how good Noya was being in between whimpers.

Noya, on his part, was still praising the ginger, despite the way he'd long since gone weak in Asahi's hold, melting into the bed sheets.

At some point, Kageyama had locked eyes with Asahi, and he held the gaze as he pressed up into Hinata with an increasing desperation.

They all fell apart incredibly fast, in a haze of rough moans, whines, and whimpers, until heaving gasps was the only thing heard for awhile.

Asahi had pulled Noya up to lay against his chest, in a way similar to how Hinata had slumped back against Kageyama.

It was sweaty and sticky, but nobody really had the energy to move.

Hinata was the first to fall asleep, eyes already fluttering when his boyfriend wiped away the tears at the corners of his eyes with gentle fingers.

Noye was next, curling around Asahi the second the elder had set aside the wipe he'd used to clean the younger off with.

There was a moment, in the sudden stillness, when Asahi and Kageyama's eyes met again.

Whatever thoughts were flowing through their minds was left unsaid, saved for another time in favor of curling around their lover's for a much needed nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate kudos and comments (I'm basically an attention whore, please give them to me lmao)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
